Many industrial applications require monitoring of fluid flows. In addition, the fluid flow streams may contain contaminants, such as particulate matter that may be removed from the flow streams by filtration. Over time, filters can clog, often requiring shut-down of plant critical analyzer equipment in order to replace the filters.
Thus, there is a need for determining when filter replacement is required, and further, a framework for predicting when tests for determining possible filter replacement should be conducted.